lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kul Tiras
' Kul Tiras' is a large island in the eastern section of the Riverlands region of Westros. Created during the Downfall of the Numeron the island has formed a centerpiece for travellers down the massive Rhine River, and although it was once a dramatically Atlantian Island the coming of House Proudmoore and a internal genocide have made the island vastly Gothic in its population. The people of Kul Tiras are wealthy, especially compared to the ravaged northern lands, and proud of their nation. They wear traditional green and fly flags with Kul Tiras’s anchor emblem, and this is due to the people's love of House Proudmoore. The population of Kul Tiras is centered in the port city of Boralus, and Drisburg of which Boralus has almost fifty percent of the population. What little Atlantians remain in the port live within the town of Tiragarde where they are the majority and thus safe from the Goths to a certain extent. Kul Tiras was originally not an island and during the time of the Empire of Numeron it was nothing more then a town called Borunnia located in northern Gondor. During the destruction of the Empire of Numeron the land would be ripped apart and the mighty Rhine River would begin flowing thus eroding over the centuries all the land alongside the new island of Kil Tiras. Boralus would grow out of the ruins of Borunnia and would become the center of a small but growing Gothic house called House Proudmoore. This would change the way the entire island was growing after House Proudmoore grew a personal navy which begin to dominate the water's around Kul Tiras. As House Proudmoore's personal forces grew they were forced to deal with remnents of the ancient Atlantians that had remained behind and were attempting to rebuild the Empire of Numeron on the island. These remnents had no concept that the Empire of Numeron was gone as they were being led by a charismatic man preaching Atlantian dogma. After a long fight between the two forces it would be House Proudmoore that came out victorious and their victory allowed them to take complete control of the island of Kul Tiras. Geography History Early History Kul Tiras was originally not an island and during the time of the Empire of Numeron it was nothing more then a town called Borunnia located in northern Gondor. During the destruction of the Empire of Numeron the land would be ripped apart and the mighty Rhine River would begin flowing thus eroding over the centuries all the land alongside the new island of Kil Tiras. Boralus would grow out of the ruins of Borunnia and would become the center of a small but growing Gothic house called House Proudmoore. This would change the way the entire island was growing after House Proudmoore grew a personal navy which begin to dominate the water's around Kul Tiras. Rise of House Proudmoore Main Article : House Proudmoore : "They would not listen to any sort of reason. They were lost nearly completely in the words of a madman, and that had led them to complete destruction." : -Unknown member of House Proudmoore As House Proudmoore's personal forces grew they were forced to deal with remnents of the ancient Atlantians that had remained behind and were attempting to rebuild the Empire of Numeron on the island. At first they had no knowledge of these forces as the Atlantians had been devestated on the island and the few that had remained they had watched emmigrate to the lands of Arnor, or Gondor rather then be killed or assimilated by the forces of the incoming Goths. This had meant that while the forces of House Proudmoore had been growing on Kul Tiras they had not been aware that the Atlantians had taken control of the port of Andrias where they would assemble a proffesional and well trained military in preperation for what they perceived as a holy war against the Goths. These remnents had no concept that the Empire of Numeron was gone as they were being led by a charismatic man preaching Atlantian dogma. After a long fight between the two forces it would be House Proudmoore that came out victorious and their victory allowed them to take complete control of the island of Kul Tiras. Culture People The people of Kul Tiras are wealthy, especially compared to the ravaged northern lands, and proud of their nation. They wear traditional green and fly flags with Kul Tiras’s anchor emblem, and this is due to the people's love of House Proudmoore. The population of Kul Tiras is centered in the port city of Boralus, and Drisburg of which Boralus has almost fifty percent of the population. What little Atlantians remain in the port live within the town of Tiragarde where they are the majority and thus safe from the Goths to a certain extent. Houses House Proudmoore See Also : House Proudmoore House Proudmoore is a large Gothic House that operates from their ancestoral land of Kul Tiras. House Proudmoore was independant for a time but after constant inasions from the? Iron Islands they joined the Kingdom of? Lorderon, and then the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Proudmoore has a sigil in the form of a flag representing a flag split between half black and half green, and this green and black is used throughout the ranks of Kul Tiras. House Proudmoore has words that they have become somewhat known for in the form of "The Waves of the World pull the noble forward, and drown the unworthy." and this has to do with the fact that they deem themselves somewhat as the noble patrol of the Rhine River's heartland and the mortal enemy of those pirates such as Pyke, or eastern down the river. House Proudmore was once of the Iron Islands but they felt the etreme agression of that society wasn't something they wanted to be a part of so they packed their serents and got aboard boats and headed west. They would eventually land on an island which they would name Kul Tiras and they would come to found a small illage on the coastline. From this village they would come to dominate the island and found the small Kingdom of Kul Tiras which they ruled effectiely for generations. They begin to suffer heaily from raids from the Iron Islands which begin to cause their substancial fleet serious problems. These raids got so bad that they became a subject of the Kingdom of Lorderon in order to protect themselves. They remained there for generations until they became a part of the transfer to the Kingdom of Lucerne Other Houses Points of Interest Category:Island Category:Region Category:Region in the Riverlands Category:Region in Europe Category:Kul Tiras